Eyes of the Lost
by Nikkler
Summary: You are said to be alive, but you are really dead. You have found what you are seek yet he is still lost to you. He will remain lost until the end of all comes. Will you be the cause of its Destruction? Or it Rebirth?
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Nikkler. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my first Gundam Wing fic so I hope you go easy on me. Ok, I've only seen like 4 episodes so don't beat me! I know I'm a loser!

Thank you Charisma for betaing. I love you so much!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Gundum Wing or anything related to it. So don't sue me besides I don't have anything worth suing for (or so you think…) 

_Summary: Duo has lost the one he chareshes the most (Heero). In order to get him back he makes a deal with the Devil. But at what cost? 2x1 3x4 5xM_

**Warnings:** Will be Yaoi (though not for a while… maybe :shrugs:) 1+2 R+1 (one sided) 3+4 and 5xM OOC

* * *

"talking" 

_thinking_

:me:

* * *

Eyes of the Lost: Prologue

* * *

"Am I dying?" 

"Yes."

"Are you God?"

A small chuckle was heard. "Far from it."

"Are you the Angel of Death?"

"Close enough."

"Why are your wings black?"

"Because God doesn't like me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't do what I was told."

"What did you do?"

"I stopped one of his angels from killing."

"Why?"

"Because it hurt him."

"Will I go to Heaven?"

"Yes you will."

"Do you like heaven?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"My mom always said that you shouldn't be afraid to ask someone questions."

"That is good advice and no, I didn't like heaven."

"Why don't you like heaven?"

"Because God took something away from me that I cherished most."

"What was that?"

"Someone that I loved."

"Do you have a name?"

"Duo…"

"I hope you find your loved one Duo."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

She gave her head a small nod. He took the little girls hand and took her to Heaven.

Duo looked down at the living people with disgust. _Stupid beings_. Then something caught his eye. _Well, look at what we have here_. A smirk of amusement formed on Duo's lips. _Relena doesn't give up now does she? This will be fun indeed_. Duo flew down from heaven and went to the human world, and found himself on the steps of a church with an orphanage connected to it. _This will do nicely._

"Can I help you young man?" A woman that looked in her mid forties walked across the sidewalk and up the steps where Duo stood.

"Yes. I need a place to stay?"

"Are you an orphan?"

_How dumb can these humans be?_ "You could say that."

"Well you're welcome to stay here if you need it."

Duo smiled at the woman. "Thank you very much. I'll make sure I earn my keep."

The woman returned the gesture. "You're welcome. I'm Sister Helen." She extends her arm and Duo does the same giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Duo. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine. Come I'll get a room ready for you. You're just in time for dinner and you can meet the other children and Father Maxwell.

_Humans disgust me more than anything. I hope you prove me wrong. For your sake._

**

* * *

TBC…?**

* * *

So what do you think? There really is a plot to this, this is the prologue after all. So do you hate it or do you like it? Please Review. 

Ja

Nikkler


	2. 01: Voices in the Dark

I did not die. I'm here. AND! I have finally done it! I fixed my 1st chapter! After really not liking the chapter before and re-wrote it I have to say I like the turn out better with this one. Plus I know what I want to do with this fic. The ultimate goal you might say. Yay Me!

**Dedications:** Yaoi Yaoi Yeah (for kicking my in the butt to review), Janina, and Inthefire2002 / Carrie. Thank you guys for reviewing and giving me such inspiration to continue writing. I hope you keep reading this. . Loves! 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Wing or Naberus or Angles from A-Z

**Warnings: HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ YET!**

**Extended Summery: **You are said to be alive, but you are really dead. You want to make a difference yet you do nothing. You have found what you are seeking yet he is still lost to you. He will remain lost until the end of all comes into play. The people of Earth weep and mourn for death. Will you be the cause of it's Destruction? Or it's Rebirth?

**Things to know:** My High School had 7 classes that were 45min long and that is what is going to be for Duo's school.

At the end of each chapter I will have a Demon of the Chapter thingWhat will happen here is in every chapter I would like to try and introduce a demon to you guys that will help shape Duo's decision for things. What I'm doing now is telling you what the demon does and such. . I have a book on it. "Angels from A – Z" and you already guessed it is not just angels.

If I am wrong in what I write please tell me so I can fix it.

* * *

Eyes of the Lost  
Chapter 1: Voices in the Dark

* * *

Duo made his way into the church with Sister Helen as his guide. The place from the outside didn't look like anything special but the inside was beautiful. You could tell it was taken care of and loved. Dark cherry woods and stone made up both buildings. Candles lit the hallways as they walked giving the place a warm feeling. 

They took a tour through the orphanage itself, showing the new comer his bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the basic things before showing him the church. When they entered the church the couple was washed with the low melodic tones from the pipes of an organ. The song brought forth a sense of sorrow to those who were listening. But it didn't seem to faze the Sister at all.

"Now Duo we do require everyone to attend mass on Sundays. We are not trying to shove religion or Catholicism down the throats of the children who come here what we want you to get out of this is a feeling of community. Is that ok with you?"

That was a new concept, going to church for the sense of community and not religion? Duo allowed it to roll over his head for a moment. "Sure. That sounds fine."

"That's good. Now I really hate to do this, but I must leave you to your own devises, so I can help with dinner. Is that alright with you?" Duo nodes his head in understanding so Sister Helen continued, "The person playing the organ is Gena. If you have questions feel free to ask her."

"Alright and thank you."

The melody continued to play through out the small room, the notes being played bounced off the walls causing echoes that gave the song a more… ghostly feel to it.

Duo walked closer to the large instrument trying to see the person playing behind it. The girl he saw was around his age with lightly tanned skin and strict curls that were relaxed to straight. The light from the candles shinned off her hair causing a halo effect. The girls name… Gena was it? She had her eyes closed as she swayed with the music being played. With out stopping the song or opening her eyes she addressed him.

"So what brings you here Duo?"

He was startled at first but recovered quickly. "I'm on a quest."

Gena smiled at the answer as she finished the song, leaving the last note to echo in the church. Her eyes opened to reveal brown eyes with a tough of amber honey in them. "Well your destination is correct. What you're looking for and what your destiny is are both here."

Amethyst eyes glared at the person in next of him. "What makes you think you have what I seek?"

Gena put her hands up in defeat. "No reason to glare, I never said 'I' have it. I said it is here. Why have you become so angry?" The young woman in next of him gave duo a knowing smirk.

"I'm not an--"

"Don't deny it. I can see it. Your spirit is sad and filled with hurt and anger. Your eyes reflect that, they are either cold or dead."

Duo not like the accurate assumptions (though he won't tell her that), got up to leave. "You know nothing."

"I know enough." That caused the braided youth to stop. "You are falling… What did he offer you?"

Duo's eyes looked distant "He promised me peace."

"From?"

"From the dreams of death." With that Duo left.

Chocolate eyes looked towards the door Duo exited from looking wise and sad. "They are not dreams… But premonitions…" Gena's attention shifted to a corner of the church where she sent a glare towards. "Do not interfere."

The shadow remained where it was but slowly shifted into a humanoid, though that wasn't his true form. Oh no. He looked anything but human he didn't even possess a human head. Instead of one head he had three bird heads. He sent her a deadly smile that sent chills down her spine.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Then he drifted back in the shadows looking for the long haired angel.

* * *

Duo was walking around the orphanage with amusement. There were many children there that would peak around corners to look at the "new person". When ever he made eye contact with some of them, they would either jump a little and scurry back from where they came from or smile and wave at him shyly. He in return would wave back but that was about it. 

After a little hunting and two wrong turns the braided young man made his way to his new room. He just plopped himself on the bed surprised at how comfortable it was despite it was squeaky. It also tried to swallow him whole.

"_Do you really think humans can change?" _The voice that invaded his thoughts held a clear and meaningful tone. Not a tone that belittles, just stating a question. Duo hung on every word.

"No."

"_Than why bother giving them a chance?"_

"Because everyone deserves a chance..."

"_Wise and faithful words for someone who wants to turn his back against God. Isn't God the bringer of hope? Why would you say such things only to turn back and destroy it?"_

"They are words that should rain true no matter what side you are on. What do you want?"

"_I want nothing. I'm just looking out for your well being. That is all. You might be making a mistake by staying here. These people… they may cloud your judgment."_

"How so?"

"_By telling false truths. I don't want to see you hurt." _You could almost feel the smile on the voice's face as he spoke. Though no one else could hear it. The voice was in Duo's head or so he thought. The person who showed him the "evils" with in the human heart and in the angelic soul.

"_It is human nature to do evil things. It can not be changed, it has always been and will remain that way. Violence is taught to them from a young age. They do not deserve second chances."_

"That is not true… just… leave me alone Naberus."

"_Have I offended you? I was just speaking the truth."_

"From only one point of view. You teach logic but isn't it illogical to not see more than one point?"

"_Well done. I'll visit you again."_ The presence that was Naberus left with that little praise, something he doesn't do very often. But than again it isn't every day that someone challenges what he views as logic. The night continues to get more and more interesting.

* * *

Gena was summoned to tell Duo that dinner was ready. When she got to Duo's door she hared some of the conversation that took place only moments before. She smiled and thought, **"There is hope for you yet."** Knocking on door she let herself in before he had a chance to register that someone was knocking. (She was known to do that). 

"Isn't the point of knocking to ask permission to come into someone's room?"

"First off, it is only to warn someone that you are coming in, and second, sometimes if the person doesn't want to welcome the person inside, that could mean that either something is bothering them or they have something to hide. I like to know what's going on in the area around me. Come on dinner is ready."

Once again before Duo could even open his mouth to say something a tanned hand latched itself around his pale (at least compared to her) wrist and proceeded to drag him to the kitchen area where dinner was being served.

At the dinner table introductions were being made and it seemed to take for ever with the children of many ages asked him tons of questions. The older priest at the head of the table laughed at the young mans situation and decided to grant him freedom.

"Now, now children. Don't hound our new guest like that. You want him to remain sane don't you?"

A chorus of "NO!" was his answer causing the priest to laugh harder. "Well I would like him to remain sane so why don't you leave him alone for a while." The children complied though not happily. Duo was secretly thankful. After operation "Get to Know New Person Better" was over the dinner commenced in light conversation carried on in its place.

After dinner ended the children were sent to their rooms to do homework and or study for classes the next day. The children said good night for the Father and Sister before heading off and Duo went with Father Maxwell to get him enrolled into the local high school.

The process involved lots of tests to see where his strong points and weak points week in order to find classes for him. The school itself decided to get high tech and have everything from placement tests for home to a virtual library so students don't have to worry about needing a book and finding it checked out.

Duo was placed in Algebra II, Music Tech, English Honors, World History Honors, Gym, Fundamentals of Art, and Study Period. With all the hard stuff taken care of all Duo needed now was clothing, some other necessities, and a book bag (School books are taken care of through the school).

When that was all finished Duo was sent to bed as well. It wouldn't be fair for to let Duo stay up when the other children couldn't. He had to set an example now. So Duo made his way to his room to a sleepless night while he watched the world outside, smiling to himself at the reality that he gets to see what its like to be "Human".

**

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Reviews: 

I messed up! I deleted my coments from prologue. I'm SORRY I CONFUSSED MYSELF WITH REWRITING THE REVIES FROM CHAPTER PROLOGUE.

MY ABOLOGIES.

BUT HERE ARE THE REVIEWS FROM THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 1:

**

* * *

Janina:** I have to admit not all of my heart was in it when I wrote the last chapter (the chapter that I got rid of and replaced with this one). I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story. I just wanted to put out something for the people who have been patient with me. Like with this chapter… BUT I actually have a better plot, not just an angel who has lost his memories. Mwahahaha. So, I might go back and change the last chapter but I don't know yet. I have to say that I like this chapter I put out. It took like 20 million tries at this story, 'till I was thinking, I will not be a Mary Sue (once I found out what that meant). Now I have purpose! Yeah about the tense thing, I have finally found a beta to help me. . Yay! Thank you for your support and faith in me. It means so much to me. O.o long… 

**Shinigami88220: **Yay. I'm so happy you love my story. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about me.

**CPfeb: **Yay, I never thought I would get the kind of enthusiasm for my fic. Yayness! You're great! Sorry it took so long to get done.

**Fluffy-kins: **I have no clue what "WHAT" means anymore. Oh well. Since you live with me it's all good. Love ya Sis!

**Inthefire2002 / Carrie: **Ok, this is how I'm going to work you. I loved your suggestions. I'm combining 2, 3, and 5. About your questions, I really didn't know what to do about the summery. Normally, I don't have a problem with it but for this I do. I re-did it so I hope it is more interesting. With Heero the only one "allowed" to kill, yeah, I'm having issues with that myself. Like I told Janina, my heart really wasn't in the last chapter. So it is going to go through a BIG makeover, THEN IT WILL MAKE SENSE. :filled with determination: Thank you, I need luck with this. Thank you for the ideas. . I loved them and I'm keeping them in mind through out the fic.

**Janina **(again). I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You are so supportive of me it is unbelievable. You give me such confidence. Thank you so much. If I could I would dedicate to you again but I want to give other people a chance. . I did what you suggested (obviously) and I feel confident in this chapter. I hope you approve.

**Mithros:** Yay, another great suggestion! I think I will use your idea along with _inthefire2002_. I'm so glad you like my story. People seem to like my story more than I do. O.o

**Foxhiei:** Yay! Someone who knows how I feel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Yay-ness on the name!)

**Ms Trick:** I'm glad you love my story. Don't worry about helping me out. It will all come together in the end…hopefully. :D

**MeilinII: **Hey, this is fanfiction, therefore, anything is possible. A little OOC is good for the soul. Thank you for the suggestion. There will definitely be a fight later on.

**Ink2:** I'm so sorry. I really should have imed or emailed you. When I went searching for inspiration, I didn't think about re-reading my reviews. Does your offer still stand? I have a whole new plot thing that I want to run by someone (other than my sister, cause she likes everything I do) to see how it would flow. Would you still be interested in that? Thank you!

**YaoiYaoiYeah:** Yay. I'm glad you think I do a good job. You're telling me about ideas? Look at you! You have tons of fics out there. (Which I will read eventually .) and you have great ideas. I think you do a wonderful job! Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Demon/Angel of the Chapter: 

Naberus (Demon): A rooster who is not able to stand up right with three bird heads. Teaches logic and the art of persuasion. Grants lost honor and privileges.

* * *

Till next time peoples and please remember to review. I hope people are still with me on this one. 

Huggles

Nikkler


	3. What is Beauty?

**_READ! _GO BACK TO OFFICIAL CHAPTER 1, (CHAPTER 2 ON FFN BECAUSE OF MY PROLOGUE), AS IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE AND READ IT! IT IS DIFFEERENT THAN THE LAST CHAPTER 1. EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT! OK? . READ **

Thank you **Ravynne Nightshade** for editing this for me. I love you lots!

**Warnings:** This fic will have references to the Bible and such things. If you are offended by Christianity (though I won't be throwing my religion down your throat) you can leave. Also, there will be shonen ai (guys liking guys).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Gundam wing or Sammael or other angels/demons that will be showing in this fic.

**Extended Summery:** You are said to be alive, but you are really dead. You want to make a difference yet you do nothing. You have found what you are seeking yet he is still lost to you. He will remain lost until the end of all comes into play. The people of Earth weep and mourn for death. Will you be the cause of it's Destruction? Or it's Rebirth?

* * *

Chapter 2:  
What is Beauty?

* * *

The moon has fallen from the sky as the sun takes it place - the same thing, yet different every time. Duo found himself watching the sky change hues and at the same time being fascinated by it; but like all things, it comes to an end. The braided youth hears someone entering his room, though he doesn't turn around to greet the person.

"You find it beautiful. No?"

Duo tensed recognizing the voice, but hid it well. _What is he doing here?_ He needs to keep his guard up and not show weakness to **him**. "It depends on what I'm looking at."

"Really now?" The voice is closer this time, though his steps were quiet. Warm breath whispers past Duo's ear. "What is beauty?"

"What do you want Sammael?" The visitor snorted in a mock laugh. Even though the snort was light and held amusement, you could feel the darkness that lingered there. It surrounds you and holds you against your will, like a mouse who is trying to free itself from the grip of a viper.

Wrapping his arms around Duo, he leans even closer. Duo's blood runs cold as panic grips him. Though this might make him out to be nothing but a scared little boy, Sammael is deadly in every way.

"That's not very nice. You couldn't even say hello." It was more of a statement then a question. One of Sammael's hands started to rub down one of Duo's pale arms. "Why are you cold to me? Or is it…you found what you're looking for?"

Duo turns around pushed him away glaring. "That is none of you concern. I'll ask again. Why are _you_ here?"

Despite the darkened room Duo could see Sammael perfectly. He was taller than Duo, and like himself, a fallen angel. By his side is a sword, though he has never used it to cut anyone. Instead, he stands by the dead and holds his sword that has been dipped in gall so that a drop of it falls into the person's mouth killing them. He enjoys shocked look on humans as they die.

Storm gray and amethyst eyes meet in a glare. "I'd watch your tone boy."

Duo gives him a confused look though it was fake. "I have no tone; I was just asking what brings you here, that is all."

The taller of the two smiles. "Ah yes, but you still have yet to answer mine. What is beauty?" He is known for dancing around questions, changing subjects, and other such things. It was one thing that Duo hates about this person; but he wasn't called the "Destroyer" for nothing. Caution is needed when you talk to him, for talking with him is like talking to death itself.

* * *

Somewhere else

_

* * *

It seems like he found you…pity he won't get you this time. Relena turned the person next to her and smiled. __No. I've found him first._ "Heero?" Relena turned the person next to her and smiled. "Heero?" 

"Hm?"

"You won't ever leave me will you?" Hope reflected in her voice as she looked at him.

Her partner gave her a small smile. "I have no reason too."

Relena couldn't help but smile back at him though that soon faded into a concerned frown. He is always so silent. So lost in thought, and he's been distancing himself as of late. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

She gave off a frustrated sigh. "What is wrong Heero? You can tell me you know."

"I know. I just don't know how to explain it. It's different." Heero started rubbing his chocolate brown hair in confusion and frustration. That is very unlike Heero. Heero is like a foundation: steady, unmovable; but even foundation can crumble, as Relena will one day discover.

"Just tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I've… been having dreams…"

Curiosity struck her and she bounced on her toes in anticipation. Holding her hands together, she waited for him to continue. When nothing came out of his mouth, she started to worry that he was closing up on her, and that she'd never find out.

"Come on Heero; don't keep me in the dark. What is it?"

"I've, been dreaming of angels."

That's not what she was expecting. She was hoping for, "I was dreaming we were having hot sex." Or something along those lines. No such luck though…too bad for her.

"What about angels?" _Could it be that **he** is contacting him in his dreams? Is he even capable of that? I don't think so, at least not with out help._

Heero's eyes and voice were distant - lost in memory, or hopefully for Relena's sake, lost in fantasy.

"Tell me about your dreams Heero. What are they like?"

Heero hesitated to tell her what it is. What if she found it weird, or if she laughed at him? The young Japanese was never a person who cared what others thought of him, but it would be different considering Relena is his girlfriend and all.

"Well… we were… angels…"

* * *

Back at the orphanage

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question… what is beauty?"

The younger was quiet for a moment gathering his thoughts together. "Beauty is different for everyone and everything. For me, beauty is something that is unknown yet leaves an impression… like the sunrise or sun set. Dawn and dusk are always the same yet different every time. Its mystery - what will it bring? Disaster? Hope? It is not knowing; that is what makes it beautiful and ugly."

Sammael gave an approving nod. "I like that answer. For a reward I give you this." Sammael ran his fingers across Duo's cheek and gave him a secret smile. He retracted his fingers and handed the braided boy a letter. "Don't open it until the people of Earth weep and mourn, for the end is coming." Then he left leaving Duo with his thoughts, unanswered questions, and the letter addressed "_To the Angel of Sardis."_

**

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

I'm going to try that reply thing through FFN. We are not allowed to post our reviews up on our chapters any longer. I think its retarded but that's just me. So any of you who do not have a pen name and whish for me to comment on your reviews please leave your email on your review.

Loves you all!

* * *

Demon/Angel of the Chapter:

Sammael (demon): Considered an Angel of Death and Venom of God. He plays many roles such as the accuser, seducer, and destroyer. Legend goes that Sammael can be found standing by a dying man with a drawn sword in his hand. The point of the sword has a drop of gall (something used for dying) and drops it into a person mouth when they open it in shock killing them. Also in some texts Sammael remains one of God's angels. The executioner of the death sentences ordered by God.

* * *

Thank you guys. Remember to review and tell me what you think.

Huggles  
Nikkler


End file.
